Starry Eyed
by LoserKid05
Summary: The Doctor and Amy have a private moment floating in a swirling vortex of colour and light. There's whole universes to show her, and this is only the begining. SongFic inspired by Ellie Goulding's 'Starry Eyed'. Fluff!Eleven/Amy.


Starry Eyed

Eleven/Amy

Another fluffly, lovely Eleven/Amy fic - that's all! :3

Inspired by Ellie Goulding - in particularly he song 'Starry Eyed'.

Don't own Doctor Who or the song lyrics, blah blah blah - would still like to own Matt Smith though.. *cough*

* * *

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone.  
Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one.  
_

Amelia Pond stands at the doors of the TARDIS, she grips the door-frame – she can't help but feel a little nauseous staring into the flash of colours before her. She gazes into the oblivion, wondering how long it goes on for – it seems bottomless, never ending. There's so many colours, she can't even describe them – pinks, violets, coral, periwinkle, all sorts of pastel hues. They swirl together in a beautiful vortex, churning the colours together to make new ones – colours Amy's never seen before. Colours she couldn't even think of in her wildest of dreams. She watches, her dark, twinkling eyes transfixed on small orbs of light twirling round and round in the mix. They glitter and glimmer at her and it fills Amy with nothing but happiness and wonder. She starts to lean forward into the vortex, grinning wildly at this beautiful and unexplainable thing – and it's all thanks to The Doctor. She moves her head forward and laughs, there's a sudden rush of wind and it sends her hair flying in all directions – wild, fiery curls soaring about her head like a halo.

"Having fun, Pond?" The Doctor appears at her side, grinning madly.

"This is brilliant!" she replies, breathless.

The Doctor feels a surge of smugness as he beams back at her; he knew, he just knew Amy would like this one. He is rather brilliant, you know. He places his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth from the heels to the balls of his feet as he watches his companion gaze into the vortex in awe. It's a rather mundane thing to him, but he knows how much Amy would find it interesting – she's only human, after all. Oh, Amy – you haven't seen it all yet. All of time and space, all the tiniest of wonders in all the universes – and they've only just begun. Gazing down into the vortex, he smiles and explains to her what it is:

"It's called a Gaim Cerelia Vortex. Completely harmless, often used by thrill-seekers and adrenaline junkies alike to free fall in. You just sort of keep falling on and on and on in it,"

"Does it actually end?" Amy asked, looking across at him.

"Fancy finding out?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face.

"What, seriously?"

Amy looks across at him, frowning slightly – but there's a little glint in her eyes that tells The Doctor that she's eager to find out. That's what he loves about her – whatever human feeling of fear or uncertainty she feels is suddenly pushed back with an overwhelming sense of curiosity and wonder. He knows that she's absolutely loving it – she wants to dive right in there and find out just how long this thing goes on for. Because that's Amy Pond. Brilliant, utterly fantastic Amy Pond.

_Next thing we're touching,  
You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning...  
_

"Do you trust me?" he asks her._  
_

He gently takes her hand, smiling at her softly. Amy looks back at him, those beautiful, dark eyes of her full of excitement – they seem to shine like stars. She sees that look and she's speechless for a moment – those, blue, blue eyes calling out to her _'Trust me Amelia Pond, I'm the Doctor..'_. Her Raggedy Doctor who appeared one night. The Raggedy Doctor she waited fourteen years for to come and take her away from her life – she never gave up on him coming to get her. She always, always knew he'd come back. She looks into those blue, blue eyes and it feels like she's been hit by lightning, a surge of power – of wild, wild power that warms her bones. It's beautiful. A small smile appears at her lips and he knows, he totally knows. She grips his hand with hers and straightens up, one eyebrow quirked at him in typical Amy Pond cheekiness.

"'Course I do,"

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
And everybody goes  
Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
And my body goes  
Whoa oh oh ah ah  
_

The Doctor grins at her and with a yell of "Geronimo!" suddenly leaps forward into oblivion, Amy soaring in after him with a delightful scream. The pair of them tumble into the howling swirl of the vortex and madly spin about for a few moments at an almost frightening speed. Amy squeals with pure joy, she can barely see – her eyes are full of lights and beautiful colours and it feels wonderful. They're all flashing right before her, consuming her – making her feel weightless and dizzy. She's never felt anything like it. It's amazing. The pair of them seem to finally slow down, they feeling like they're floating rather than falling. Amy looks across at the Doctor and grins.

"Doctor, this is amazing!" she yells over the noise and lights and colours.

_So we burst into colours, colours and carousels.  
Fall head first like paper planes in playground games...  
_

And with a grin – he lets go of her, pushing arm and letting her spin gracefully round and round. Amy – a little shocked a first of the sudden spinning - soon stretches out her arms, closing her eyes for a moment. She's enjoying the light-headed feeling as she twists and turns her way around the vortex. Amy grins, everything seems to slow down even more and it just seems perfect. Her hair falls about her face wildly and all she can do is laugh. The Doctor watches her with a grin on his face; he can't help but think of how beautiful she looks – falling with such grace and carelessness: cradled in twinkling lights, caressed by colours. He just freely floats about, watching and smiling at her. He doesn't want this to ever end; this is too perfect to be stopped.

With a kick of his legs, she falls over to her – she's still turning and twisting about, grinning madly. He reaches out and grabs her hand and feels his hearts skip a beat when she opens up those dark, starry eyes and looks up at him. The vortex seems to hush, nothing but the scattered shrills of twinkling lights sounding as they bounce off their bodies and float past their ears. Amy's still smiling, panting heavily – the sound of her breathing seems to echo about the vortex. Amy can hear her heart beating and as she looks at him, it quickens.

_Next thing we're touching,  
You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning.  
_

"I feel amazing. I don't want this to end," she tells him.

"It's just the beginning – we've got whole universes to see yet," he grins back at her, taking her other hand and pulling her toward him. "Anything you want, Amelia Pond – I'll make it happen,"

He reaches and places a hand to her face, "You know why?"

Amy smiles a small, knowing smile – pulling him closer to him. "Why's that, then?"

"Because I'm the Doctor, and I know that you trust me.."

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
And everybody goes  
Oh, everybody's starry-eyed  
And my body goes  
Whoa oh oh ah ah  
_

And she looks at him, her dark eyes full of fire and wonder – the stars burning more fiercely than ever before. She can't help herself. As soon as she's close enough, she presses her lips against his; they're soft, gentle and for a moment – they're both frozen. He kisses her back, his fingertips brushing along her jaw; there's something rather heartfelt and tender about the kiss, he can't quite put his finger on it. But he knows - he has absolute certainty – that it's wonderful. And they pull away and look back at one another and Amy Pond sees. She sees that there are stars in his eyes, burning bright and warm.


End file.
